The Void
by Knight-of-Addiction
Summary: Ritsuka and Soubi are feeling an emotional space in their relationship. Will it cause future damage to the two lovers? And what is this sinister evil lurking in the shadows? Ritsuka X Soubi Rated T...for now.
1. Chapter 1: Curtain Call

Knight's Random Korner-_ Ohayou!(Loveless-Kun lol) This is my first fanfic so please, leave LOTS of flames! or comments. But mostly flames. I love them_.

**Disclaimer: Loveless is owned by Yun Kouga and Tokyopop(Not me.)May God protect her from the evil fans -cough-**

* * *

A young boy sat upon a park bench. Wind rustles the new fallen leaves around him. His hair blew around his face like a halo of violet strands. The boy's cat ears twitched from the unwelcome cold surrounding him. In an attempt to keep warm, he wrapped his frail arms around his waist and shivered.

"Cold?" A voice whispered in his ear. Looking up, the boy saw a blond haired man carrying what seemed to be a bouquet of flowers. Anger flashed through the boy's eyes.

"Of course I'm cold! Where the hell were you, Soubi?!" Ritsuka yelled at the poor fighter.

Instead of dignifying the shivering child with an answer, Soubi held out the flowers to his beloved sacrifice.

With his cheeks already red from the winter's cold, Ritsuka blushed and turned away.  
"I don't want any of your stupid flowers." He mumbled.

The blond got down on one knee to get level with the cat boy. Resting his palm on Ritsuka's knee, he laid the flowers on his lap. "Gomen nasai(1), Kitten. But I saw these Lilies in the store window on the way here and just had to buy them for you. You're too cute, you know that?" Soubi wore a devilish smirk when he saw his "Kitten" blush even harder.

"Pervert." The sacrifice whispered.

The devilish man frowned a bit at this. Why did everyone think he was a pervert? I mean sure, his relationship could be considered pedophilia...So it was understandable that Kio thought he was perverted, but his _Ritsuka?!_

"I am not a pervert." He huffed.

Next thing they knew, the blond was on top of the violet. Feeling the others lips on their own. Both of their hair entwined as they passionately kissed. Soubi's tongue pushed back on the sacrifice's mouth, asking for entrance. Of course, Ritsuka, being as stubborn as he was, tightly close his lips together in response. The fighter was sad he was denied his fun and pulled away from the panting child. Eyes locked together almost as if having a silent conversation. One pair showed resistance. Another showed...

_"Nothing..." _Ritsuka couldn't help but think. "_Why? Why can't I help but feel like...like he doesn't care?!" _Sadness engulfed him. He pushed his lover away roughly.

Soubi's face showed shock at the move. But still, no words were spoken.

A strong wind passed over them. With it it took a few of the bouquet's pink petals. They danced and weaved through the air with the breeze. The older watched quietly as the petals blew out of sight, leaving not a single trace.

"_Lost in the moment...how that perfectly explains us." _Almost as if to show himself he had made his point, he glanced over to Ritsuka. A smile danced gracefully on his lips.

All he got was a blank and confused look instead of the stare he was expecting. Soubi was slightly taken aback. Never had he seen such an expression on the child's delicate features. To any other person, it would look like his Kitten was just thinking about something. But Soubi knew better. He had known Ritsuka long enough to memorize all his adorable expressions. The faces he made when he was sad. Scared. Happy. Sure he had never seen this face before, but he knew what it meant.

Something was deeply troubling his Loveless.

He reached his large hands up to cup the young boy's chin. Forcefully tilted his head up. Making Ritsuka stare intently into his blue eyes. Well, he couldn't really say intently. The violet orbs he had grown to find irresistible were now almost duller and less full of life.

It scared him.

But before he could have a panic attack over the issue, the bright violet light returned to his eyes. His kitten looked around confused for a minute. As if he didn't know what had just happened just a few seconds ago. The bewilder look disappeared, however, when their eyes met again.

They were only snapped out of their hypnothis when a blast of cold hit them. Both shivered.

"We should get going now." The catboy untangled himself from the fighter. He felt a little strange after leaving the warmth of Soubi's body. Still, he shrugged it off and started walking not even checking to see if the man was behind him or not.

The man sighed and quickly followed. An awkward gap filled them space between them. But not physically. They were both holding hands, in fact, after much of Ritsuka's protestings.

Soubi couldn't help but feel like something terrible would soon happen.

Something that felt...almost familiar...

* * *

_A/N: Short I know. It feels like im rushing the story a bit, even though its just the first chapter. And they both seem a little OOC... Well, I could go on but gomen! But I put a littleeeeeee bit of Soubi X Ritsuka-ness to make up for it. Oh and if you don't know what gomen nasai(1) means, then get out. Remember to flame! or comment..._

**_Next chapter: Where are Soubi and Ritsuka going? What is this familiar feeling? Will that gap widen and effect their realationship? _**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bird on Center Stage

**Disclaimer: Loveless is not mine. Unless I wake up in the middle of the night and become Yun Kouga....Like a werewolf =D**

* * *

_Darkness is all I see. It envolpes me in its cold embrace. Why? Why is this happening to me?! __It hot. So hot. The dark feels good against my hot flesh. I'm going numb..__Where am I? Where are you?!Ah there you are. I must be saved now! Wait....why are you walking away?! Can't you see I am in need? You walk away.......Leaving me there, in the darkness...To face this hell alone._

--

The sky turned darker as the two lovers walked. Ritsuka shivered violently as yet another blast of cold air hit his cheeks. He buried his face deeper in the collar of his coat to prevent freezing it from freezing off. The cat boy didn't complain, however, because he knew Soubi would just smirk and keep on walking.

They walked in a line now. Ritsuka in the back and Soubi walking ahead of him. The fighter was the only one who knew where they were going. If the circumstances were different, the sacrifice would be the leader. After all, Soubi did love playing the part of the uke (AN/ mwahahaha)

"Soubi! How much longer?!" The young boy cried.

"Not much farther." Soubi replied for about the hundredth time.

Ritsuka set his mouth into a small pout. He wanted to be answered directly damnit!

Luckily, at that same moment, a large building loomed into view.

'_So this is it?' _Ritsuka thought. '_Septimal Moon....' _He clutched his coat sleeve instinctively as he mentioned the words.

Soubi, noticing at once his kitten's unease, turned around and grabbed the boy's hand. He squeezed it reassuringly. The place also brought back memories. Memories he would sooner forget.

The memories of his past flooded his mind as he walked closer to the school where he was _trained. _In response, he held onto Ritsuka's hand tighter. The boy was the only wall before him and a mental breakdown. He was his lifeline right now. Neither heaven nor hell could separate them at this very moment.

Sensing the man's hold on his slender fingers, Ritsuka looked up into the blonde's face. He saw the obvious disdain for the school as he saw Soubi's eyes narrow and his mouth set in a thin, straight line.

'_Soubi...Why do I feel like there's something your not telling me?!' _The cat boy looked away from the man's mesmerizing face. Instead, he looked up to stare in wonderment at their approaching destination.

It looked more like a giant hotel than a school. Almost every light was lit as it danced in all of the glass windows in the front of the building. Already at this distance they could see past the gated fence and into the huge lobby. From what Ritsuka could tell, there were a few compartments on the walls, couches sprinkled around the room, and of course some very decorative lamps. In the very front appeared to be a lobby desk, complete with someone already standing behind it. Just by looking at the lobby Ritsuka knew this was not an ordinary place.

--

Looking past the smiling secretary and the beautiful flower garden in front, one could see something evil in the shadows. It watched as the violet and the blond approached the bright building.

It stayed in the dark long after they had entered the lobby. Far out of sight.

It smiled.

It reached up to press the small, red button it held in it hands. Keeping quiet, although no one was around to hear it anyways, it whispered.

"_He's in."_

_"I Repeat."_

_"The bird has entered the stage." _A cackle was heard as it released the mechanism that activated the walkie-talkie.

The cackling merged with it's insane laughter and fluttered through the air as it walked toward the entrance to Sepitmal Moon.

A marvelous show was about to start.

With Him as the Ringmaster.

Everyone else as the marionettes.

And Septimal Moon as the stage.

"_S-Sir?"_ A timid voice rang over the communication system.

Annoyed at the interruption, an intimidating voice responded back. "_What do you WANT?!"_

It was obvious the timid unknown person, was frightened. No one dared defy or smartass the Ringmaster. His temper was far too scary. Just the sound of his tone of voice was enough to make said timid person visibly cringe. After all this was the voice of the Ringmaster, the man who had defeated many with just one a flick of his hand. Truly, this was someone to be admired and feared.

"_Sir, I-It seems like a few unexpected guests have arrived. I-Its THEM sir" _He braced themself to hear the terrorfying cool voice of the Ringmaster. Even when he wasn't trying to shout or yell, his calm, collected demeanor was more horrifying than any curse or threat he could carry out.

Instead, he was shocked to hear this response.

_"Ah, thats good. I don't know what I would do if they hadn't shown up."_

The messenger was confused. They weren't suppose to be anywhere in the plan. Perhaps the Ringmaster was confused as well....? _"Sir, what do we do now?"_

"_Let them in, of course!" _

'_This is WONDERFUL!' _The Ringmaster was in heaven at this moment. All his marionettes had been gathered beautifully, and now the audience was starting to arrive. Soon, ushers will guide them right to the show of the century! A glorious play many will talk about for years to come!

But the exciting part was, there had been no rehearsal.

The Ringmaster himself couldn't predict how the production would end.

_"All the preperations are finally complete."_

_"Let the show begin!"_

--


End file.
